


【MarkMin】枕边-pwp一发完结

by Bomi



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bomi/pseuds/Bomi
Summary: 现代架空，无副CP。建国后不许系列，NC-17，孕期产乳，重度OOC。





	【MarkMin】枕边-pwp一发完结

0.  
天光乍破暮雪皑皑，罗渽民在被子里窝成一团，又往身后的怀里靠了靠。

“嗯？醒了？”李马克含糊不清地贴着渽民的耳边低喃，罗渽民刚想转过身去撒个娇钻怀里，就被下一句话冻在原地。

“我刚刚做梦，梦见你是一只小兔子精。”

 

1.  
事实上，罗渽民还真是一只兔子精，倒不是什么千年修行误入红尘，也不是来还什么前世今生的眼泪。他就是在隔壁山头的狐狸渡五雷劫的时候，不小心被误伤了。

刚化成人形的时候什么都不懂，每天活得很辛苦，所以当遇到李马克的时候，罗渽民想一定是老天爷眷顾他，才派了这么好的一个人来照顾自己。

因为遇到了李马克，那晚孤独又黑暗的电闪雷鸣风雨大作，成了他这辈子最美好的意外。

 

感受到怀里的寂静和不安，李马克把人捞进怀里扣好，嘴贴上渽民的后颈，“怎么了？”

“我…其实… 你…你要是喜欢… …”罗渽民声音越说越小。李马克听不清，也搞不明白渽民大清早的在别扭什么，只觉得当下这一秒的渽民像熟透的甜杏让人忍不住品尝。

李马克这么想着也这么做了，他把人转过来，两指轻捏着渽民的下巴，迫使他微仰着脸和自己接吻。

“等，等一下！”渽民手抵着李马克的胸口把人推开，眼睛红红的，还带着一点泪光，李马克不知道他到底怎么了。

看出李马克面色不悦，罗渽民一下又软了下来。他凑过去讨好地舔咬着李马克的下唇，“十分钟，不不，五分钟，五分钟就好了。”

怀里的人说完就下床跑了，抓都抓不住，李马克躺在床上望着天花板，听见罗渽民一路慌张地跑到浴室嘭地关上门再没了动静。

 

李马克耐着性子足足等了十五分钟还不见罗渽民回来，翻身下床去浴室抓人。刚推开卧室的门，就看见罗渽民在走廊上站着踌躇不安的样子，好像站了很久了。

李马克想发火又忍着，好声好气说，“怎么不回… …”话说一半，马克愣住了，渽民头上冒出来两个软趴趴的兔耳朵，因为紧张簌簌耷在两侧，脸颊一片绯红，裹着珊瑚绒的睡衣，像只冬日初霁的雪团子。

李马克的情绪沉默又沸腾，眼尾一落，血气上涌。

看着李马克复杂的神情，罗渽民局促地开口解释，“老公… 我……”

李马克没等罗渽民说完就把人一抗带回屋里扔床上。罗渽民心想这下完了，李马克一定厌恶他是兔子精了，都怪自己傻，听到人家做个梦就以为能坦白身世，明明化成人形也有两三年了，怎么还是总办蠢事。

李马克没给罗渽民这么多胡思乱想的时间，他趁罗渽民跑神，三两下剥了这只傻兔子的睡衣，去床头摸安全套。正翻着，被罗渽民按住手。

他的宝贝眼眶红红地，垂着兔耳朵可怜兮兮地望着他， “马克哥哥… 不用那个了好不好，最后一次，我不想用那个了。”

他叫他马克哥哥，满脸都是小心翼翼。怕又惹李马克不高兴，连称呼都恢复最开始还没有被李马克带到床上的时候。献祭一样说什么最后一次，整个人沉浸在你要离开我了的失意里。

李马克这才搞明白罗渽民小脑袋里净瞎想些什么，他觉得好笑又可爱，还是假装生气冷着脸，一言不发把罗渽民按回柔软的被褥里。

“你真是兔子精？”李马克声音其实已经快绷不住了，可渽民只顾陷在被戳穿的惊慌和落差里完全没有发现。

“我…我是的… 可是… ”罗渽民说着小嘴一撇，嗓里掐着全是水汽，忍不住给自己辩白，“是你把我捡回来的，你又没问过我… …”

“兔子精会怀孕吗？”

“啊？”罗渽民以为自己听错了，李马克说的每个字缓慢又清晰，拆开都懂，怎么组合在一起就不明白他的意思了呢？

“宝宝，”李马克终于舍不得看着渽民战战兢兢的可怜模样，抚上他新冒出来的粉白兔耳朵揉搓，半安抚半压制地俯身去亲吻渽民，“生个宝宝吧，生个宝宝就永远不让你走。”

李马克说完埋下头，轻易攻略罗渽民柔软的唇，稍微逗弄两下就哄开了。蓝色床笫间的一方天地被温情的暖流充斥，亲吻从绵长逐级升温到肆意，马克在渽民的口腔里横扫侵占，缠着小兔子无助的舌尖不放。罗渽民呜呜地想说话，全被李马克用不依不饶的攻势堵了回去。马克托着渽民的后颈，拇指抹去渽民眼角溢出的一点泪，稍稍起身给渽民换气的功夫，笑道。

“都快三年了，怎么还是一做就哭。”

“你欺负我… …”

李马克瞪着眼睛无辜状，“明明不欺负你才哭得更厉害。”

渽民漂亮的脸伴着马克这句话倏地红了，他抬手勾住马克的脖子，说得理所当然，“因为你喜欢啊。”

这倒是正合了李马克的意。他是喜欢，很喜欢。从第一次相遇，年少甚至是年幼的渽民，流落在灯红酒绿的靡情之地，误入虎口还迷茫地不知所措。渽民出挑，在昏昏暗暗形形色色的妖魔鬼怪里带着一点疏离的无所适从。李马克破天荒三天里推了两个会，去那烟花巷流转，最后还是把人带回了家。

李马克内心是一个相信童话故事的人，而渽民，好像是老天窥到他的心思，送来的宝物。李马克真的想过或许渽民是什么坠入尘网的小仙，为他在这个勾心斗角的污浊世间，展开一幅童话的样子。

即使几年下来，身边这个宝贝已经被李马克照着心意调教地主动与大胆，但是他的渽民在沉浸在爱欲里时，依然会露出最天然的无助和依赖。那些本能的情绪溶在破碎的眼泪里，仿佛在告诉马克他永远不会变，这是对于李马克来说最好的催情剂。

李马克把渽民拉向自己，继续欺负渽民被碾得殷红的唇，这次几乎是撕咬，好像狮子巡视领地宣告主权留下印记。马克一手扶着渽民的脸侧把他推向自己，一手搭在渽民的腰间，稍一用力，渽民就整个软在他怀里。

罗渽民仰着头，完全被动地承纳着李马克的亲吻，情热灭顶而来，渽民被亲得浑身发烫，欲求和空虚同时叫嚣。他攀着马克的背整个人起身，跨坐在李马克大腿上，羞怯又大胆地扭了扭腰。

“哥哥……”

马克捏捏他的脸，两手滑到渽民圆润的臀上半托半揉，把人又往身前带了带，两个人的下体紧贴在一起，李马克舔咬着渽民的耳尖嘲弄他，“宝宝总是稍微亲一下就湿哒哒的，都弄到我身上了。”

罗渽民倒是胆子大起来，手顺着马克身侧向下，探进底裤握住性器，惊讶地眼睛睁得圆圆的，“怎么…怎么这么大… …”

李马克被渽民稚气的模样逗笑了，“你一大早就扮着兔子叫哥哥，我怎么能没反应。”

罗渽民碎碎念着，我不是扮兔子我是真的兔子啊，从马克身上滑下去。他跪趴在床上翘着屁股，被马克夹在两腿中间，拉下了李马克的底裤。

罗渽民知道怎么取悦李马克，罗渽民关于情爱的所有认知和技巧，都是李马克言传身教亲自授学的。

李马克满意地捏了捏渽民手感软嫩的小脸。“真乖。”

罗渽民像得到奖励的小孩，开开心心地抚上那更蛰伏已久的巨物，先是用脸蹭了蹭又一点点舔湿。他顺从又迷恋的表情比正在做的动作更能激起马克内心升起巨大的满足感，渽民的口腔里很热，湿漉漉的粉色小舌头在自己狰狞的柱身上流转。嘴巴因为舔舐的动作水光光的，正在努力把全部吞进去。

李马克没忍住向前一顶，渽民虽然难耐，送来一个埋怨的眼神，还是乖乖地包容了来自马克的戏弄。

这个眼神在马克看来，带着万种风情，简直是落在万丈雪峰尖上的最后一片雪花，下一秒就是汹涌磅礴的浩大崩塌。

“不用了。”李马克把渽民拉起来翻过去，敷衍地亲了亲渽民的眼角。

罗渽民不明白为什么马克突然这样，又隐约感受到一股危险气息渐渐蔓延，温顺地任人摆布地趴好抱住了枕头，腰软塌塌还凹出了一个小小的腰窝，回头期待又不安地看着马克，一副予取予求。

李马克揉开渽民的臀肉，穴口已经湿得一塌糊涂，全是情涩的邀请。

李马克接上渽民的目光，“你要看着我进来吗？”

不问还好，罗渽民被问的一下子浑身泛起薄粉，把脸死死埋进枕头里。

李马克扶着凶器开城掠地，第一下就全部顶了进去。

“呜…嗯… …”罗渽民的呜咽全喂给了枕头，李马克安抚似的揉了揉渽民的兔耳朵，然后双手卡住渽民的细腰，再无抑制地插弄起来。

又湿又嫩的后穴被撑得次第绽开，紧紧吸裹着熟悉的入侵物。李马克顾不上几浅几深每一次都整根没入，他在想，既然渽民的兔子精，说不定真的能怀孕。

心爱的人被浇灌后，怀着自己的孩子为自己养育后代，还乖乖被摆弄的样子。李马克被这画面刺激，动作也愈加暴烈。

“呜呜… …哥哥，马克哥哥… …不要了… 太大了… …”渽民终于从枕头里抬起头，含羞又迷乱地咕囔着自己的感受。

李马克的思绪被渽民的声音拉了回来，他停在最深的地方，皱了下眉，“叫我什么？”

“…老公… …”

“大点声。”说着又顶弄了一下。

“老公！”渽民喊完又整个人怯情起来，“老公…我想看着你… …”

马克笑了，就着连接的姿势把渽民翻身抱起来，面对面抵着额头，马克噙住渽民嫣红的唇，“明明是想要我抱着。”

“才不是呢！”渽民说着像要证明一样，把马克推倒在床上，两个人一下变成骑乘位。渽民手撑在马克的胸膛上，目光澄澄，“我就是想看着你。”

说完渽民自己动作起来，全情投入到这次欲潮凶猛的爱事里。他扭动着腰，餍足地吞吐着马克的青筋暴起的阴茎。抽弄的淫靡水声和难抑的喘息呻吟交织在一起，罗渽民起起伏伏的浪荡样子全部映在李马克深沉的眼里。

马克也不再压抑，攥着渽民的腰，手指深深陷入到腰间的软肉里掐出一道道红印，合着渽民的动作，向深处顶弄。

越来越忘情的动作让渽民的视线开始模糊，他的泪滴落在马克的唇上，李马克舔掉它，把罗渽民拉下来接吻。

“宝宝… ”李马克感觉前端顶到了一块软肉，同时渽民难耐地摇头胡乱念着太深了不要还缩紧了后穴，夹的李马克差点缴械。

“宝宝… ”那是渽民自己都不知道的地方，可以承纳恩宠浇灌精液孕育后代。李马克稳了稳神，咬住渽民的唇继续攻略，“宝宝你知道吗，你真的会怀孕的。”

渽民的身体因为马克的话震悚起来，他已经分不清日月天地，他只知道眼前这个操干着自己的人就是全部，他说的就是真的。

罗渽民点点头，喘息间问道，“那…嗯… 那你喜欢吗？”

“喜欢。”李马克紧贴着渽民的耳朵，下身挺进宫口不停抽插刺穿。那个湿热嫩滑的地方诱惑着马克，两个人从内而外紧紧贴在一起，契合得令人惊叹。

渽民身体里的硕大欲望膨胀到呼之欲出，马克也没有再抑制的打算。不过有件事还是想要确认清楚。

李马克亲亲渽民满是泪水的脸颊，粗喘着气把字一个一个渡进罗渽民的耳朵里，“愿不愿意给我生孩子。”

“愿意。”

罗渽民意乱情迷地回视马克，一点思考也没有地回应道。

“愿意啊。”

他都不知道李马克为什么要问，他从来没有对他说过不字。

高潮呼啸袭来，大股精液灌进渽民刚被开发的子宫内，激烈地玷秽了每一个角落。渽民被内射到无法自控地瑟瑟发抖，李马克扯过被子把两个人一起罩住，下体还埋在那个娇嫩得不像话的甬道里，怜爱地亲吻渽民的鼻尖。

“老公… ”过了好久，久到马克以为这只傻兔子睡过去了，渽民才抬起脸，泪珠消退眼睛晶莹莹的带着期待，语气却胆怯又羞惭，“我真的会有你的宝宝吗？”

这个天真的举动惹得马克心里又一阵满足，差点忍不住按着人再做一次，他刮了下渽民的鼻子，“当然了，会有的。”

罗渽民得到答案开心得不得了，叭的一口亲在李马克嘴上，“我有你的宝宝了。”然后再无他求一般心满意自地靠在李马克怀里闭上了眼睛。

 

2.  
罗渽民给顺利度过五雷劫的狐狸打电话，没忍住还是炫耀了自己揣着崽儿这件事情。

“你说，我是像兔子一样怀一个月，还是十个月啊？”

黄仁俊夹着电话翻白眼，都不想理他，“取个平均数吧五个月。”

“哦哦哦，是这样吗？”

黄仁俊对罗渽民真诚的语气感到震惊，差点吼他，“我又不是兔子精我也没生过我怎么知道！”他想了想补了一句，“你确定真的能生吗？我说你还是去医院检查一下。”

这下罗渽民反而生气了，他一字一句地给黄仁俊说，“马克哥哥说了会有的就是会有的。”

行吧，黄仁俊把电话拿远望了望天，按照一孕傻三年的标准来看，罗渽民可能是真有了。

 

李马克也把这事儿认真对待了，叫秘书找了最好的装潢队把空了许久的次卧搞成婴儿房。

罗渽民知道后心满意足，他毕竟是人家修炼千年的狐狸渡劫时老天爷送的赠品，道行太浅。就算化了人形，还是保有太多兔子的气息。兔子的习性天生就是怀孕了会开始筑巢坐窝，所以当李马克主动提出要重装次卧的时候，罗渽民感叹自己老公怎么这么体贴，做什么都这么优秀，特别幸福地趴在李马克身上腻着亲了好几下。

设计师这几天就要来定稿，罗渽民在家天天捧着各式杂志翻看，小脑袋里想法一大堆，一会儿要搞静谧星空风，一会儿要搞初恋樱花风。

“安全实用就好了，”马克捏捏渽民的脸，“反正等孩子长大了肯定还要按照他的喜好重新装一遍。”李马克按下渽民手里的杂志，叫他别多费心，罗渽民随便想了想，轻易就被李马克说服了。把杂志一扔又扑到马克怀里，开始碎碎念自己今天吃了什么睡了几小时还做了胎教。

 

兔子怀孕还有一项特征，就是会产乳。

起先是胸部涨涨的，罗渽民那几天还沉浸在坐窝的喜悦里，忙着跑上跑下的监工没有在意。接着乳房像少女发育一样膨胀起来，还伴着隐隐的疼痛感。乳头也总是红肿着，连最柔软的珊瑚绒睡衣都会蹭着疼。罗渽民不知道为什么觉得羞耻，藏着掖着几天，还是被李马克发现了。

罗渽民靠在床头上，圆睁着眼睛乖得不像话。李马克轻轻解开渽民的睡衣，渽民胸前不同往日薄薄一片变得充盈丰满，涨起的双乳随着呼吸一颤一颤的，像极了一对小兔子。

“几天了？”李马克说话间气息吐在敏感的白雪团上，罗渽民不自觉地抖了一下，那对小兔子也颤颤巍巍的。

“好像… …好像三四天…啊！”

李马克根本等不及渽民说完，他双手揉捏着裸露在空气里挺立的乳球，张嘴含住粉色的顶端。

“嗯…哈… …”罗渽民抓紧了手下的床单，头侧到一边羞得从耳廓红到脖子，却把胸膛往前送过去。

李马克对罗渽民的反应很满意，软嫩的奶团子在手下肆意变着形状，稍微用牙齿磨一下乳尖，渽民就会可爱又惊叹地软叫两声。

“以后有什么不舒服，要及时给我说，知道吗。”李马克把渽民抱过来让他坐在自己大腿上，渽民胳膊搭着马克的肩，刚被舔得又红又烫的嫩乳正好凑在马克面前。

渽民嘟着嘴点点头，手里玩着马克后脑勺的头发，斟酌着字词开口道，“现在就不舒服，有点涨涨的。”他说着自己托起可怜的一对小兔，“难受… …”

马克捏了捏渽民的耳朵，埋进带着隐隐奶香的双乳间，渽民刚发育的胸部柔嫩细腻，稍稍用力就会留下潮红的印记，显得特别淫乱色情。

可是渽民又很乖，他好像搞不太明白现下的处境，无辜地看着马克。不仅不喊疼还主动往前凑，一副渴望李马克蹂躏的样子。

马克含着渽民的乳尖，手里抓着弹软的乳肉玩弄，连推带吸，没几下在就尝到了一点甜香的汁水。

“嗯.. 呜呜… 老公… …”渽民不无所适从地低头看着樱桃一样的乳尖濡出一汩汩奶白色的液体。

李马克舔掉快要滴落的奶水，吻上渽民的唇，舌尖渡进他嘴里，“尝尝。”

这种东西有什么好尝的！罗渽民脸红得像个熟苹果，捶了李马克好几下。奶水的味道在两人唇齿间弥漫开，虽然羞惭到不敢睁眼，渽民还是舍不得放李马克就这么离开，主动探了舌头去纠缠马克和自己接吻，意味昭然若揭。

“宝宝，”马克却有主意似的捏着渽民的后颈把人拉开，“头三个月最好不要做。”

渽民泄气一样一下就不高兴了，把早就滑到腰间的睡衣拉起来一裹，还掐了李马克大腿间一把。气鼓鼓地自己窝进被子里，再也不看李马克。

“哼。”

 

3.  
黄仁俊那边自己的事儿忙得七七八八，终于想起来自己还没去看过那个揣了崽儿的傻兔子。他这天一大早特意跑回山里采了几样带着露水的小野果，仔细包好上门慰问亲友。

罗渽民披着李马克的晨衣给黄仁俊开门，一脸没睡醒的样子，说李马克一大早开会去了叫黄仁俊随便坐，自己去楼上换身衣服。

黄仁俊挥挥手说你去吧，不指望这个少奶奶给自己端茶倒水，自己去厨房泡了茶端着坐在沙发上等罗渽民。

没一会儿罗渽民下来了，还披着李马克的晨衣，黄仁俊无语，“干什么干什么，老清老早的发狗粮？”

罗渽民楞了一下，明白过来解释道，“网上说爸爸的气息能保护宝宝，这样宝宝出生以后能像人多一点。”

靠谱吗…黄仁俊狐疑地看着罗渽民，“你哪个网上看的？”

“xx小说网。”

我特么…算了，和孕夫懒得计较。黄仁俊给自己的好心态点赞，赶紧掏出小果子拍在茶几上，“怕你不愿吃饭，我差点和那个猫头鹰大战三百回合。”

“猫头鹰不是吃老鼠吗？”

… …怎么涉及到大自然的事儿你就这么清楚，黄仁俊喝口茶略带威胁，“那就黄鹂鸟。猫头鹰还吃兔子呢，顺便提醒一下，我也吃兔子。”

罗渽民哈哈笑起来，拿起那包野果子翻翻捡捡，“我才不怕，你五雷劫渡得那么顺利，真好，都没有原来的习性了。”他摸出一颗山楂扔进嘴里，“谢谢礼物，不过我胃口挺好的，没什么吃不下。”

这一说黄仁俊倒是打量起罗渽民来，他盘算一下开口道，“你这也有快四个月了吧？”

“都快五个月了！”罗渽民说着还埋怨黄仁俊，“这么久才来看我。”

“我那儿事儿比较复杂… …”黄仁俊不太想提，接着问，“怎么一点儿也不显怀啊？你去查过吗？”

“没有啊，要查什么啊？”罗渽民又抓着一把桑葚扔进嘴里嚼吧嚼吧。

“李马克也没带你去查过？”

“他问了，我说没问题！我能吃能睡，没什么不好的为什么要去查？”

苍天啊大地啊，所以李马克连化验单什么的都不看就信了是吗？这两个人真的是毫无自知啊！当父母真的不需要考证吗？

黄仁俊把罗渽民手里的袋子收回来密封好，“上去拿个厚外套，我带你去医院看看。”

 

车刚开进罗渽民家地下车库停住，火都没熄，罗渽民就甩了车门跑了。黄仁俊叹气默默把车锁好，提着罗渽民的化验单和外套往电梯走。

罗渽民把自己锁在屋里不出来，黄仁俊不知道说什么，洗了洗手从厨房里翻腾出点材料，准备煲个汤以示安慰。

兔子假孕是常有的，罗渽民自己也知道，但是他从来没想过这一种可能。因为李马克说什么他都是信的。

黄仁俊把水萝卜切块洗净丢进砂锅里，觉得这种事情自己还是不要插手了。他把火调到最小，洗干净手准备给李马克打电话。

楼上噔噔噔传来声音，黄仁俊摘了围裙从厨房探出头，看见罗渽民拖着行李箱往外走。

“等会等会！”黄仁俊吓得手机都不要了，一把抢过渽民的行李箱，“干什么，还学会离家出走了？”

罗渽民干脆箱子也不要了埋着头还要往外冲，黄仁俊死命挡着门，罗渽民急了一跺脚，咻地变回本体试图冲出包围圈。

黄仁俊倒是乐了，狐狸拿兔子，这不是送上门来吗？

 

李马克到家的时候震惊了，纸篓和花瓶打翻了，墙上挂画歪着，沙发靠垫撕破两个，地上散落着可疑的两身衣服。一道橘色叼着一道白色从楼上冲下来，踩在散落在李马克面前的几张化验单上，把兔子放下。那小白兔抖着，那么小一团，可怜兮兮的。

李马克搞不清楚，先赶紧把兔子抱起来，怕自己外套冷，还往怀里塞了塞。小家伙拱开大衣把自己脑袋埋进去，没脸见人的样子。

“这是…？”李马克弯腰捡起来地上医院抬头的纸，扫了两眼又确认似的看了看在面前舔爪子的狐狸，“你们今天去医院了？”

狐狸点点头，自己叼着衣服跑浴室去，没一会儿穿好出来。黄仁俊赶紧先进厨房把火关了，心疼地摩挲自己的手机，才给李马克回应，“兔子假孕知道吗，常有的事儿，平常心。”说完戳了戳马克怀里露出来的一小节白团子屁股，“跑还挺快的，现在怎么不跑了。”

送走狐狸朋友，李马克哄了半天也不见罗渽民从怀里出来，没办法只得抱着小兔子先回了卧室。连哄带骗又是好久，完全无效，李马克最后站在衣柜前笑道，“我一直抱着你怎么换衣服啊？”

这下怀里倒有了动静，小兔子动动耳朵终于肯露出头，攀过李马克的肩膀两下跳到床上，又拱进被子里藏了起来。

李马克失笑，火速拿着衣服冲了澡。再回到屋里，看到渽民已经变回来，陷在被窝里睡着了。

估计是这一天跑累了，李马克轻轻关上房门，下楼收拾一屋狼藉。

 

罗渽民醒的时候，第一反应是饿了。他光着脚下楼，李马克居然在摆饭，看到他以后特别自然地招呼他过来吃饭。

“你做的？”罗渽民充满怀疑。

“仁俊煲了汤，用电饭锅蒸点米饭我还是会的。”李马克说着把勺子塞进罗渽民手里，又把碗向渽民跟前推了推。“小心烫。”

罗渽民饿坏了，一天下来就早上吃了点小野果，要是还怀着宝宝… … 可是他没有宝宝，他没有宝宝，也不用担心身体怎么样，用不用好好吃饭了。

罗渽民喝了口汤，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒就掉进碗里，这汤怎么这么烫啊。

“怎么了？”李马克坐到他身边，握住渽民另一只手，“哭什么啊？汤不是我做的，应该不难吃啊。”

“我明天再走行吗… …”罗渽民目光落在马克的手上，声音戚戚的。

“走什么？去哪儿？”

“你说我给你生宝宝，就不用走了。可是我… 我没有宝宝。”

渽民声音越来越小，头埋得越来越低，李马克心疼地倒吸一口气，赶紧把人抱紧。

“傻不傻，我瞎说的你也信？”

“对啊。”渽民头埋进马克的怀里，嗡嗡的声音震得李马克胸口发烫。

罗渽民的声音继续传来，轻飘飘的，却在马克心里掷下一颗种子。

“我信啊，我只信你啊。”

李马克捧起渽民的脸，温柔又怜惜地去吻哭得红通通的兔子眼睛，拭去脸颊的泪，最后落在渽民的唇边。

罗渽民看向他的眼神里是掩盖不住的爱慕，眷恋和哀伤。

那目光像日月和雨露，滋养着马克心里的种子生根发芽，蓬勃生长。树冠繁茂凌云而上，孑孑然独立于天地间，挡住了所有的风霜和失望。

他的渽民，世间独一份的珍贵，把自己所有的骄傲和眼泪都毫无保留地送给了他。

 

李马克心里那棵树上的花倏地全部绽开，他一点点轻柔地亲吻渽民，像是安抚像是道歉。

“我说什么都信的是吗？”

“嗯… …”

“我爱你。”

罗渽民愣住了，李马克像帮他确认一样，深深看进渽民那盛了半边星辰的眼睛又说了一遍。

“我爱你。”

 

-  
Fin.

 

-  
好吧，其实开始的结尾是：

“我说什么都信的是吗？”  
“嗯… …”  
“现在赶紧努力怀一个就行了啊。”

 

真没了。


End file.
